wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubeki-beki-beki-stan-stan
Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stan History The country gained independence in 1812. The first elected president, Raisin Caine, was the grandfather of American presidential candidate Herman Cain. The current capital is Shamalamadingdong-abad, located in the central province of Lacoocarocha. The government is a decentralized parliamentary system with 340,000 different political parties including the Tourettes Cabinet and one llama with a spitting problem. The current government was founded about 25 minutes ago after the nation's 305th revolution so far this year (as of November 2nd, 2011). The country is known for it flargrant abuse of flagrancy which is considered to be extremely flagrant. Major Exports The major exports of this country include a specialized chemical that lowers the I.Q. of all politicians and government officials. Some countries consider this country to be the most dangerous country of all. The second largest export is pizza, but not like Americans know pizza. In Ubeki-beki-beki-stan-Stan, the crust is made out of indiginous roots and the sauce is a white garlic truffle blend. They are also world famous for their pizza's special 9-9-9 deal, which also doubles as their tax rate. They may be developing nuclear weapons and weapons of mass destruction. So far no U.N. inspectors have seen any of the weapon facilities. Leadership The Great Leader's bedazzler'd lapels and Karnak the Magnificant head dress speaks to the crazy consumerism exported from the United States to the impoverished people of Ubeki3Stan2. So they may know and cherish the emptiness of disposalable products in meaningless grandure. Who says they can't buy off small leaders with a Starbuxx franchise? PRIME MINISTER In mid-January of 2012, Dr. Sir Stephen T. Colbert Esq. was offered a cabinet post as Prime Minister, it is not known at this time if he intends to accept or peruse a loftier tier goal such as President of the United States of Tennessee after conceding defeat over his joint venture to run under Hermain Cain's ballot slot for President of the United States of South Carolina. At the time of this print the two men still disagreed on how many "stans" were in the legal title of the country. This one sticking point may a further delay Sir Colbert's confirmation. War with Wikipedia The war with Wikipedia has been an ongoing problem, as the Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stanian consitutency has major problems with freely accessible knowledge, especialy that which is referenced. There have been many explosive encounters between the Wikipedia's elite KnowAll forces and Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stanian so-called Gotcha's near the borders. However with the decentralized Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stanian government spending so much time running around in the manner of headless chickens (traditional form of interpretive dance to enhance communication in times of crisis) there has been tempered truce between the two nations for several years. This truce is thought to be likely to come to an end as soon as the Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stanis come to some sort of concensus about their govenment and bear arms across the borders. On February 10th 2012, Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stan (UBBBSS) began launching pizza motars across the boarder with Wikipedia. The mortars are a blend of boiling oil, marinara sauce (not the national white truffle garlic sauce) and cheese, fired from trebuche style devices. The Ubeki Forchas (formarly Gotcha's) are leading the current attack, and claiming that they will unite the countries of Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stan and Wikipedia under the flat of a new nation, Wiki-Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stan-pedia, or WUBBBSSP. Currently the Iranians have not choosen a side, waiting to choose the opposite of whichever faction the U.S. decides to support. Major Raw Materials The Ubeki3Stan2 people produce large amounts of bullshitdomite as they have a huge industrial meat complex, and all of this bullshitdomite is mostly consumed by two major sources, the FoxNewsians and the Palinites. Bullshitdomite can power their mythical noise machine for three months before it goes bellicose for more bullshitdomite. Other major resources utilized by these natives are large amounts of eschewed obfuscationite. The fallacy that the Ubeki3Stan2 people ever wanted to assess the assessment around attempting to espouse elucidation was a fallacy of ironic surplusage. Due to a naturally large supply of stupidtanium, and its significance to the creation of bullshitdomite, the profit margin for bullshitdomite from UB3S2 is significant, giving them significant amounts of truffles, garlic, and anchoivies, UB3S2's chief imports. Ubeki-beki-beki-stan-stan's Tubes